


Love is a Hell of a Drug

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: will you ever forget your abusive ex husband and his torment on you?





	Love is a Hell of a Drug

_“Who will love you after my body defiled you?” He grimaces, wiping at his mouth as spit flew out, glaring down his nose at you. “You’re a worthless bitch. You belong to me and it’s about time you know that.”_

_You choked out a sob as he stepped away from the bed and picked up a dirty shirt from the floor before tossing it into your face._

_“Clean yourself up before my friends arrive; I’ll be expecting drinks cold and fresh by then.”_

_Swallowing down another sob, you nodded and swung your feet onto the ground. Your body ached from the repeated assault but you never made a protest. You knew punishment would be severe if you uttered any rejection to him. So, as he left you in the bedroom, you welcomed the silence before you scurried to the shower and rinsed off quickly. When you had dried yourself off, you placed cover up on the deeper bruises along your arms and legs and throat before you gave yourself a once over._

_You swallowed thickly as you heard his voice calling to you in that sickeningly sweet tone he always used whenever he knew he had gone almost too far._

_“Oh, princess?”_

_You stiffened by the sink, meeting his gaze through the mirror. “Yes, Steve?”_

“ _Say goodbye.” He grinned widely before aiming a gun at your forehead from across the room._

——

“Y/N! Y/N” Tony called out to you. You heard his voice, nothing similar to that of your previous husband, yet, as you felt his touch, yo flinched away, cowering in the corner of the bed with your feet hugged tight to your chest as you came out of the nightmare. “It’s Anthony, love.”

Blinking rapidly as your took deep breaths, you had begun to realise that you weren’t back living with Steve, fearing for your life every day of your life. You were sitting in bed with your boyfriend, Tony. “Tony,” you whimpered out once you noticed the bruise forming on his cheek. You must have punched him during your nightmare. you felt horrible.

“Tony, oh god,” you whimpered as you reached out for him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around you and clutched you tight to his chest before rocking you back and forth in a soothing manner.

“It’s okay, Y/N.” he whispered against your skin as he softly kissed  your shoulder. “Steve’s no longer going to hurt you ever again.”

You nodded, running your fingers along the back of his neck as he continued whispering calming words to you.


End file.
